Top Ten WORST Games of 2017
On the opposite end of the spectrum, Jared counts down the ten worst games of the previous year. Synopsis Every single game last year was shit and Jared counts down the absolute worst games to prove this. 10. '''Mass Effect: Andromeda. '''Mass Effect Andromeda. Does anyone remember that this game came out? This game suffered from being open world gameplay. Good combat was lost in favor of driving around a desert. It could work as an open world, but it would have to be interesting. There is a lot of busy work that no one cares about. The animation and terrible voice work sucks, but established lore was forgotten about. Jared blames EA for all of this. 9. '''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. '''How does a game that sucks this bad become this popular. You are dropped in a world with other players where you either get murdered, or are left alone for 20 minutes, not seeing a single dude, and then suddenly get murdered. The game lags all the time, the menus and graphics are awful. The aiming is terrible, and the whole thing runs worse on Xbox One. This game is no longer in early access. Who would play this game this much? Jared's Steam account is shown with 109 hours of playing time shown! What idiot puts so much time into this broken game! 8. '''WWE 2K18 (Nintendo Switch). '''Jared wants every game on the Switch, but they should make sure the game works. "The game actually freezes up like this" W2K18 isn't a bad game, but the Switch version is awful. The cartridge has one game mode, and 8 characters, and the rest has to be downloaded. The frame rate is terrible. 7. '''Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back. '''This should not exist. There is no reason to bring back Bubsy. The game itself isn't bad. The game is simple, and not worth while. It is the best Bubsy game to date for what that's worth. It still sucks. Bubsy is annoying. Do not turn up his talking frequency up to "Bubsy". The game can be beaten in under an hour. The whole game costs $30! 6. '''Double Dragon IV. '''Speaking of unnecessary reboots, what is up with DOuble Dragon 4. There already was a DD4 in arcades. Even the SNES version was better than this. It uses the SNES aesthetics. It degraded its combat, barebones plot, less interesting weapons, enemies and gameplay in general. Jared already played a terrible Double Dragon game a few years ago. Who keeps making these? 5. '''Hello Neighbor. '''It is a game that got passed around by YouTubers, Jared says as a hypocrite. A kid has to get his ball back from a spooky neighbor. It is a practice of frustration. Jared has to stack boxes and jump up, but the controllers don't work like this. When you are caught, nothing you did is reset. There is no penalty for getting grabbed. And the graphics suck. 4. '''Vroom in the Night Sky. '''This is not a game. This is to get some sucker to buy it. It came out near the Switch's launch. You are a witch on a moped, and you drift through the night sky and slowly pick up stuff. You can also shoot magical lasers. You get points for doing everything! The character dialog was made by someone who doesn't speak English, so it is hilarious and worthless. 3. '''Road Rage. '''Jared didn't play a lot of the Genesis, but played Road Rash, and was looking forward to this. And it sucks. Why are cars so small, why do people sound like cars? The controls are awful. Jared tries to turn with the breaks on, and fails horribly. Texts bring the character to the next mission anyway, with bad voice overs. This game got hype because of Road Rash. Even the AI has given up! 2. '''Troll and I. '''Jared thought this game was based off an animated kids movie. Nope. It is just a bad game. Jared wouldn't want anyone to have to play this with him. Getting footage for this game was tough. A checkpoint wouldn't load properly despite Jared loading numerous times and had to start a new game to get it to work. It has bad crafting, and boring combat. The dumb kid wants to be like Nathan Drake - but bad. The game is unfinished. The only idea they had was some kind of co-op. The game could be forgiven if the co-op was good - and it crashed. 1. '''Star Wars Battlefront II. '''This is the shittiest game of the year, but not completely because of the game itself. There are balance issues like you wouldn't believe, and the game lags all the time. The big thing is the entire game is based around lootcrates. It is blatant that it isn't fair. Whoever has the best upgrades will win in a fight. You can't create these items with materials over time, as it takes forever. You can spend real money, however it is random. It is straight up gambling. Everyone wants to play as Darth Vader. Jared explains how to unlock Darth Vader. It would take hours, and used to be worse. The credit system was changed, and the costs were reduced. This is just a band aid on the broken system. Other players have a massive advantage over you. However, Jared enjoys the game at times. Jared wants to know what shit he missed. 2018 will be just as bad. Wheeeeee!!!Category:Top Tens Category:Videos